micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/09 July 2014
07:20:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:00:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:48:22 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 09:36:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:36:41 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 09:36:41 !updatelogs 09:36:41 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 09:37:03 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 09:37:04 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 09:37:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:37:55 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 09:38:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:39:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:39:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:40:46 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 09:41:43 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 12:00:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 12:24:10 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 12:25:56 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has left Special:Chat 12:26:43 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 12:29:33 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has left Special:Chat 13:29:22 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:24:26 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 15:25:53 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 16:05:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:19:59 -!- Regent-Lord Aleksejs I has joined Special:Chat 18:25:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:25:16 o/ 18:25:19 o/ 18:25:27 -!- Regent-Lord Aleksejs I has left Special:Chat 18:25:38 -!- Regent-Lord Aleksejs I has joined Special:Chat 18:25:43 -!- Regent-Lord Aleksejs I has joined Special:Chat 18:25:51 Chat is acting wierd 18:27:35 How? 18:27:54 Well it wasn't displaying what I sent. 18:28:00 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 18:43:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:43:27 o/ 18:43:34 Hello :) 18:43:54 How goes the Isles of Austrar? 18:44:45 Good 18:44:55 Can't wait to go in a few weeks 18:45:06 Where are you going? 18:45:58 The Isles of Austrar 18:46:10 Fárof to be specific 18:46:17 Ohhh 18:47:16 Oh, Austrar is up near Aberdeen. Interesting. I've always wanted to go there. 18:47:28 Haha, it's very cold and wet 18:47:38 As is the rest of GB 18:47:45 But it's usually okay in summer 18:47:49 Really hot today 18:48:39 How is your nation? 18:49:07 It's fine. Currently moving to a different territory because my family is moving. 18:49:28 So lots of stuff to be done. 18:50:19 Last time I checked you were re-doing your nation, whats it called? 18:50:59 It's currently the Regency of Acrea. But we might convert to either a Kingdom or a Republic. It depends on what the Council comes up with. 18:52:12 Ok :D 18:52:25 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140707131952/microballcomics/images/8/8a/KAK.png How does this look? 18:52:38 Im adding shading to microball comics 18:53:12 Are you doing this in Paint? 18:55:03 Yep 18:55:17 Then yes, thats a fine shading job. 18:55:24 xD 19:00:13 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:28 I though Austrar has always been a democracy. 19:02:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:03:14 !updatelogs 19:03:14 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 19:03:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:03:47 Your correct 19:04:08 I said we're still keeping with democracy 19:04:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:04:42 Yes, I must've read that wrong. 19:05:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:06:37 o/ 19:06:43 o/ 19:06:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:07:06 Sorry for leaving chat when you were talking to me. 19:07:21 It's not a big deal 19:07:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:08:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:09:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:09:23 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:09:31 Hello there everyone. 19:09:37 Hallo o/ 19:10:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:10:07 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:10:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:10:13 http://prntscr.com/411uaa How does this look? 19:10:22 Put in more shade 19:10:47 o/ 19:10:49 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:11:14 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:11:15 o/ 19:11:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:12:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:12:48 How is everyone doing? 19:12:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:13:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:14:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:15:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:12 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:16:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:16:39 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:17:00 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:17:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:17:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:18:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:18:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:18:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:18:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:18:31 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:19:34 hmm 19:22:33 back 19:23:59 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:24:02 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:24:13 Hey 19:24:31 sorry I may type flew 19:24:40 Slow 19:24:42 Austrar Islands,Are you still doing the micro nations ball stuff 19:24:51 In on my kindle 19:25:39 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:25:39 Yep 19:25:40 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:25:55 Im doing a lot of microball comcis 19:26:08 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:26:52 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:27:00 where can I see them 19:27:08 Also did you put us :) 19:27:35 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:27:36 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:28:03 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:28:31 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:29:00 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has left Special:Chat 19:29:00 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:29:16 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:29:45 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:29:45 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:30:09 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 19:30:13 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:30:18 rawr 19:30:22 microballcomics.wikia.com 19:30:50 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:30:53 S.S.A.M Nation will be in a comic soon 19:31:22 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:31:47 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:31:49 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:31:49 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:32:19 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:32:44 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:33:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:33:37 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has left Special:Chat 19:34:05 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:34:05 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:34:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:34:33 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:34:41 andrew 19:34:44 can u keep watch for me 19:34:47 AFK 19:35:14 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:35:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:35:48 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:36:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:36:16 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:36:44 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:37:11 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:37:14 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:37:27 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:37:35 back 19:37:39 http://microballcomics.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFTWorldCup2014.png 19:38:05 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:38:07 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:38:08 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:38:35 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:08 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:39:08 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:31 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:32 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:39:58 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:39:59 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:39:59 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:40:28 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:40:53 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:40:54 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:40:57 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:40:58 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:41:24 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:41:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:42:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:42:12 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:42:29 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat 19:42:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:42:39 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:42:40 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:42:42 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:43:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:43:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:43:57 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:44:23 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:44:26 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:44:54 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:45:23 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:45:24 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:46:12 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:46:40 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:47:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:47:07 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:47:37 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:48:02 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 19:48:02 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:48:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:48:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:48:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:48:30 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:49:05 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:49:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 19:49:53 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:21 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:22 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:50:49 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:51:17 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:51:45 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:52:13 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:52:41 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:53:09 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:53:37 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:54:05 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:54:34 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:55:02 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:55:03 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:55:30 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:55:35 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:55:43 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:55:44 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 19:56:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:56:30 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has left Special:Chat 19:56:59 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:57:27 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:57:55 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:58:23 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:58:51 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:59:19 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 19:59:47 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:00:15 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:00:43 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:11 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:01:39 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:02:07 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:02:35 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:03:03 -!- DarkArtsProdigy has joined Special:Chat 20:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:34 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 21:05:36 -!- S.S.A.M Nation has joined Special:Chat 22:00:09 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 22:14:09 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 22:14:35 -!- KingLloyd has left Special:Chat 2014 07 09